


Yes, Father Michael

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween Costumes, M/M, PWP, Priest Kink, Professor Castiel, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an uptight professor for Halloween and Michael is a Priest.  This is shameless blaspheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Father Michael

Castiel works a finger under the collar of his dress shirt, debating weather or not he should unbutton the next placeholder bound tight across his collarbones. He decides to keep with the authenticity of his ‘Uptight Professor’ costume and leaves it. Pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose, he scans the crowd. Nobody at this frat party really catches his eye, it’s like everyone decide to wear their least creative costumes out tonight, slutty cats and bunnies, last minute zombies with food coloring blood on their chins, and Cas swears he’s seen at least six _Harry Potter_ s running around. He takes a sip of his party punch that’s been spiked one too many times when he sees him…Is that a priest?

The guy is tall, broad shouldered, and dripping with sin despite his holy appearance. Cas laughs into his drink before gulping the rest of it and grimacing, he’s gonna have a little fun with this one. It takes a bit of shuffling to get through the crowd of college students without being drawn in for a dance or having anyone spill their shitty beers on his blazer. But, standing in front of the dark haired stranger, Castiel knows it was worth it. God, this guy spared no detail, the crisp white of his clerical collar stands out just right against the black of his shirt, belt, slacks, and his perfectly shined dress shoes. He’s even carrying around an antique looking wooden Rosary and a Bible for Christ’s sake.

Castiel leans in close and says, “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

The man gives him a considering look before placing a hand solemnly on his shoulder and replying, “Now is neither the time nor the place for a confession, my child,” Cas is about to shrug and cut his losses when the priest moves his hand over an inch, just enough to let his thumb sweep in a gentle touch against his neck, “but sin is an evil that never sleeps I’m afraid. Come.”

Together, they make their way upstairs and find an empty bedroom. All Castiel wants to do is slam this guy against the door and have his way with him but as soon as they enter the room the priest puts a hand up to Cas’s chest to stop his rush and says, “Why don’t you kneel like a good boy?”

Castiel’s mouth goes dry and he lets out a broken little whimper. He doesn’t hesitate to follow the order though, quickly he tells the man his name as he drops to the floor _. I’m Cas, Castiel._ It’s for purely selfish reasons of course, he wants to hear this guy scream it later, maybe even whisper it like a prayer.

"Castiel…My sweet Angel," he looks down at Cas with an expression of awe, holding his hand out for Cas to lean into his touch for a moment before his eyes darken just a fraction, "you may address me as either Father Michael or Sir."

Cas nearly falls forward to nuzzle into Michael’s thigh and he barely has enough mind to mumble _Yes, Father Michael._ The priest draws his hand back to start unbuckling his belt and tells Castiel to confess his sins.

"I-I don’t remember the last time I went to confession…Fuck, I don’t even know where to start." Cas is so hard he’s not even sure how he can speak his thoughts so well while Michael pulls the belt free from the loops with a quick tug.

"Blaspheme is probably a good place to start, boy." A smirk appears on Michael’s lips and Castiel has to bite his lip to hold back a groan as Michael undoes the button of his pants.

"Lust- I’ve lusted after another man, Sir."

"That’s it, my child. Let it all out," he pulls his zipper down and pauses, lifting his hand to bring Cas’ bitten red bottom lip from between his teeth, "open up for me." The pounding bass from the party down stairs and the harsh panting breaths from Castiel are all that can be heard in the room.

Father Michael pulls his cock out from the opening of his slacks and says, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
